1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronizing apparatus synchronizing method, synchronizing program and data reproduction apparatus, and is preferably applied to an optical disc device, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, an optical disc device records data on an optical disc and reads out the data from the optical disc to reproduce in accordance with standards such as “Blu-ray Disc (Registered Trademark)” and Digital Versatile Disc (DVD). This kind of optical disc device is here to stay.
To read data from the optical disc, the optical disc device for example emits a laser beam to the optical disc, generates reproduced Radio Frequency (RF) signal based on the reflection, samples the reproduced RF signal, converts it into discrete code values based on the sampled values, and then finally reproduces desired data.
To sample the reproduced RF signal, the optical disc device controls a Phase Locked Loop (PLL) circuit to adjust the timing of sampling (i.e. phases) to a target timing (also referred to as a “target phase”) that is desirable to sample the signal. This allows the optical disc device to reproduce precisely desired data.
An optical disc device that selects a first or second phase synchronization section for a PLL circuit to lock on, or synchronize phases at high speed is disclosed. (see Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. H08-107352 [FIG. 1], for example).